


Three

by violetnudewoman



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Making Out, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman
Summary: "You're a beautie, you know that?" She commented. The ends of her wavy hair brushed lightly over your face, making your cheeks warm up even more. "In fact, not just me. My friend thinks so too."
Relationships: Noi/Nikaido/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

**Three**

_violetnudewoman_

_-_

The dance floor full of people overflowing pheromones. Restless mouths kissing other malicious lips. Men and women in tune; men in a trance to loud music with other men; sexy women on their hip swings with other women.

So much going on and you at the bar, alone, sitting with a fancy drink in your hand. You came with a friend who, at that moment, disappeared with a charming guy who asked her to dance. They were probably fucking somewhere at the club.

The day was awful at work and all you wanted to do was stay home and sleep until the next Monday. But your friend is very good at being insistent and convincing. And you ended up accepting her invitation.

And there you were at the bar, alternating your gaze between the handsome bartender and the dance floor. A more upbeat song started playing and you decided to forget that feeling of loneliness with so many interesting people in that place.

You went to the dance floor and soon started to move. A little shy and awkward at first; it only got better after a few more drinks. You closed your eyes for a moment and got carried away in that mess.

Suddenly, you felt someone looking at you curiously. You looked into the dancing crowd; someone was _really watching you_ from afar.

Oh.

_A_ _woman?_

She drank something with a black straw while she didn't take her eyes off you. It looked like a gin and tonic or something. The colored lights didn't help to identify her correctly, but it seemed that she had a platinum voluminous hair. She also seemed to be quite tall.

She smiled with the straw squeezed between her teeth.

_Wow_.

You quickly turned to the other side. You really didn't know how to flirt - especially with women. For you, it's not the same as flirting with men. You kept dancing, now with a huge chill in your belly. A beautiful woman was looking at you and you didn't know how to behave.

You had finished your drink when you felt a presence behind you.

"Hi! I wanna dance with you, can I?” A deliciously hoarse, feminine voice touched your ears.

You turned to answer her, your heart skipping two or three beats.

Oh God.

She was tall and _thick_.

"Oh, y-yes, of course!" You answered clumsily. A wide smile appeared on her lips.

You turned your back, dead from shyness, and kept dancing. Your face burned like fire and you just couldn't look at her. 

You heard what sounded like a low laugh and then felt hands holding your waist - _where the hell did her drink go?_ A more sensual song was playing at the moment and she made sure to pull you closer. You automatically rotated your hips, rolling slowly. She accompanied you, this time with her hands squeezing you. Her perfume invaded your senses and you closed your eyes for a moment, enjoying that moment.

"You're a beautie, you know that?" She commented. The ends of her wavy hair brushed lightly over your face, making your cheeks warm up even more. "In fact, not just me. My friend thinks so too."

_Friend?_

"Oh, really? Thank you…” You were sure that at that time you looked like an emotional teenager.

"See that hot blondie there? She saw you alone and asked me to talk to you. She's a little bit shy, you know. Then I watched you until you noticed me”, she laughed. You looked at the bar and there she was: her blonde friend was bending over the counter talking to the bartender.

The music was loud, but you didn't mind with her lips talking so close to your ear at all. You were already pretty dizzy and feeling intense heat all over your body. Alcohol let you loose at that time, and you were already dancing without any shame. The girl behind you guided you with her hands at a delicious rhythm; due to height difference, your ass rubbed her thighs. This sparked something in her, because you felt her hands go down from your waist to your hips.

_Damn._

She-

_She squeezed my ass?,_ you shouted internally.

"Oops... I couldn't resist!"

Suddenly, you felt a soft kiss on your nape. Then her lips slowly went up to your ear. 

“You know,” she started, “you're a pretty little thing and I really want to kiss you. My friend over there wants it too. Would you give us that honor?”

Your heart missed a few beats again. That woman wanted to kiss you and with a hot friend together...

_Fuck it._

You turned around.

Her lips attacked yours in a sudden kiss. A fruity, alcoholic flavor spread in your mouth through her skillful tongue.

_She's a damn good kisser._

After a few minutes she pulled away from your lips and started to slide them down the length of your neck. You were already in a dark corner near the dance floor - she practically threw you at the wall - so you felt more comfortable to respond to her advances. One of your hands tangled in her hair while the other rested on her waist, squeezing it lightly. She sucked on your neck with ease while squeezing your buttocks more vigorously. You let out a low moan.

Her friend came afterwards, suddenly. A body almost the same height as yours stuck to your back; a warm breath touched the back of your neck.

"Hi!"

You turned for a moment to see the newcomer's pretty face and greet her. She was faster and kissed you with pleasure.

_She also kissed really good._

"Toilet. Now”, the thick girl ordered. Her words came out a little breathless. She should be very excited. And so were you.

You were pulled by the two women towards the toilet. The lights revealed two beauties in front of you: a blonde with a beautiful body hidden in a comfortable black dress and an amazonian beauty denounced by the width of her back covered by the varnished jacket she wore. As soon as you found an unoccupied cabin, you felt yourself being thrown again.

Making out in a nightclub toilet wasn't even on your mind. You thought it was something that only teenagers did. But there you were, madly kissing two women _thirsty for something_.

The smallest girl was _naughty_ like some kind of a demoniac hottie. She kissed your neck, leaving purple marks along the way to your collarbone, exposed by the strapless dress you were wearing. The thick one positioned herself behind your body, biting your ear as her hands took your breasts, squeezing them gently.

_This is fucking crazy_ \- it was the only thing you could think of while you surrendered to the kisses, licks and all the dirty caresses and words of those two girls. It was difficult to maintain sanity as experienced fingers massaged the insides of your wet pussy and lips sucked on your exposed nipples. The orgasm, quick and easy, was inevitable. The smell of that hot experience was mixed with the scents of those mysterious women, making the whole thing too intense.

They helped you to compose yourself. Each of them left a chaste kiss on your lips before leaving the cabin as if nothing had happened.

"Bye beautie! See ya around”, the big woman said with a wave. The charismatic blonde smiled at you and blew a kiss in the air.

You didn't have time to ask their names. Or when you could see them again.

**Author's Note:**

> GIRLS DON'T WANT BOYS.  
> GIRLS WANT GORGEOUS GIRLS LIKE NOI AND NIKAIDO.
> 
> Again, sorry for my English.  
> And for all of this but I really needed to write lesbian shit with them to fulfill my fantasies and yours.
> 
> Because... I know would you also like to be mashed by these two hot ones.
> 
> [DM me on Twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/naoehanapaula)


End file.
